


Hard to Quit You

by pumpkinpeasy



Series: Hannigram Smut [8]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Biting, Bottom Hannibal, Coming Untouched, Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Murder Husbands, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Possessive Will, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Smutlet, Top Will, True Love, this series is literally porn, yes it is all porn ladies and gents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 11:06:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6192622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumpkinpeasy/pseuds/pumpkinpeasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bottom!Hannibal with some Possessive!Top!Will lovemaking.</p><p>(Part 8 in Hannigram Smut, can be read as stand-alone.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hard to Quit You

Hannibal clung to the edge of the mattress until his knuckles blanched white from the pressure.  
  
His body quivered in the midmorning daylight flooding in from the windows, the soft bed nice against his back. He felt his legs trembling as Will pushed into him again. Maybe it was the feeling of being exposed, or the fact that Will was buried so deeply inside him, but this felt amazing. His lover took hold of his hips and kept thrusting, his full, ample cock filling him up just right. Will’s body was working fervently over his, his legs bent and wrapped around Will’s waist, Hannibal letting him fuck him into the mattress.  
  
His heart pounding, his spine curved taut from being bent in this position, Hannibal was clinging to Will, now, for all he was worth. For the first time in forever, his dark maroon eyes somehow looked up at the young man, resonating enjoyment from being taken this way. Hannibal licked his lips, heels digging into the small of Will’s back with each thrust.  
  
He was strong and practised, pinning Hannibal’s wrists at the sides of his head. Lecter only now realised that Will very much enjoyed topping, as well as bottoming for him. His soft, curly hair flopped in his face, the slick slapside of skin just perfect.  
  
“Will…” he moaned.  
  
“I love you.” Will said, then kissing him.  
  
He kissed him deeply and his tongue laved over Hannibal’s full lips, licking its way in. Hannibal let him inside, their bodies shaking on each punch of Will’s hips. The young man’s body was hot and tireless, all tight, lean muscle and soft skin. He felt the real fullness of having Will’s cock inside him, the thick, veiny shaft filling his hole, a steady drip of precome oozing from the head of his dick.  
  
Will was tongue-fucking his mouth, now, giving him a taste of what Hannibal had given him. Their teeth clacked once or twice in-between smooches and little nibbles, but it was all worth it to have Will this way. Hannibal wanted to reach down and touch himself, wanted to, but couldn’t. Will wouldn’t let his wrists free, and the man had more strength in his arms than he’d anticipated. Still, Hannibal wouldn’t fight him. He only spread his legs wider, to get more of Will’s determined pounding.  
  
His eyes rolled back in his head, as Will fucked over his prostate, Hannibal’s back arching for more. He wanted to feel Will’s body trembling. Will’s tongue was soft and wet, sliding over his own, as Hannibal kissed him back. His open palms flexed and his fingers kinked, wanting to grab something -  anything, but Will was relentless.  
  
“Mmnh. God, Hannibal, you’re so fucking tight…” Will moaned softly, drinking up the little quiver that followed.  
  
“Will, it’s - _ohh…”_ his words trailed off into a sigh of ecstasy, as Will’s cock scraped over his prostate again.  
  
He kept fucking Hannibal’s tight, muscled body, the older man taking such pleasure in being dominated, it was surprising. He didn’t think he could be so blissful, as Will virtually pounded his ass, but that’s exactly the way he felt, and it was mesmerising. He shivered, when Will leaned down and sank a deep, hungry bite into his shoulder, sucking on the skin and marking him.  
  
He fucked himself down onto Will’s cock, his stretched hole pulsing around the blood-fattened dick. His body was thrumming, excited and stressed, heart leaping in his chest as he was taken.  
  
Hannibal couldn’t imagine a better way to have Will; Him and Will face-to-face, watching eachother, waiting for that moment of exploding pleasure. He swallowed hard, eyes watering as he stared endlessly at Will’s beautiful body, feeling him withdraw and then spear Hannibal back onto his cock with a vengeance. They rocked up and down the bed, fucking in motion with eachother, as Will bucked his hips again and again.  
  
His body ached from being bent into this position, but feeling this way… was something else.  
  
“Shit, Hannibal…” Will cursed, “That good?”  
  
“Y-Yes, Will.” he sighed, as Will kept striking his sweet-spot.  
  
“Han, please… tell me if it hurts.”  
  
“You know, Will - you worry too much…” he groaned, shaking his head as Will’s hips kept punching forward, quick and needy. “You’d enjoy sex, if you let yourself go…”  
  
Will laughed close to his cheek. “Ohh, nnh… Last time I let myself go, we fucked - for three hours…”  
  
“Is that a complaint or a comp-liment?” he asked, voice breaking as Will picked up the pace.  
  
His tempo suddenly quickened, balls slapping against Hannibal’s ass as he fucked him out. He let his eyes go wide, glazing over before they slid shut. Hannibal’s body was jostled roughly, cock bouncing on his stomach, fatter than ever and ready to burst.  
  
He had to be honest; he loved it when Will took charge.  
  
Panting and sweaty above him, Will groaned in the depths of his throat, head tipping back as he fucked him dirty. It was fast, deep strokes, rutting and grinding up against his ass, Hannibal stretched and stuffed fuller than he’d ever been, before. He felt a bright flush spreading from his cheeks, down his chest as Will took to mouthing at his neck.  
  
His lips worked hungrily on the tender flesh beneath his jaw, suckling at it, giving it a light red mark. Hannibal’s wrists ached and chafed from being pinned for so long, his nails scraping up Will’s hands with a need to touch himself. He tightened his legs around his lover’s waist, lifting them to give him fuller access, and suddenly Will was bucking harder than ever.  
  
“Will… _Will, please.”_  
  
“Shh, shh…”  
  
“Please!” Hannibal begged, throwing his head back against the bed.  
  
Will only sank another bite deep into his neck, nearly drawing blood, and started soothing it with wet little kitten-licks, small kisses over the marks of his teeth. Will’s body was like an elegant weapon, being used against him. He couldn’t say no; could never say no, and he adored the feeling of this. He loved the moments when Will completely bottomed out inside him, and when Will gasped, feeling how tight he was.  
  
Hannibal was growing dizzy, vision blurred and sweat dripping down his temples. His legs trembled, wrapped taut around Will’s waist, his back arching as his lover’s cock rubbed right across his prostate. He was fucking that little bundle of pleasure in Hannibal’s ass, making him grit his teeth and moan through each vicious punch of his hips.  
  
“Will - God, please, never stop…” Hannibal pleaded.  
  
Will kissed him again, sloppy and moist in his smooches, licking his lips, nipping at Hannibal. He slid his tongue right past, and was then tasting him all over again. Hannibal let his jaw go slack, allowing Will to simply molest his mouth with his own tongue, Hannibal’s flicking tastefully over Will’s lips.  
  
He gasped out loud when Will kicked his tempo into high gear, just when he thought that he couldn’t be fucked any harder. He writhed beneath him, wrists pinned painfully to the bed, his hole fucked out over and over again, driving them both towards their climax. His entire body was tensing and pulsing, muscles bunching, clenching and unclenching with each fucking push.  
  
Hannibal cried out, exclaiming his pleasure with a long, whining noise as Will pounded him into the bed.  
  
“Will, how long can this go on…” he moaned, though he certainly wasn’t complaining.  
  
Will gave him a smile, eyes boring into Hannibal’s sweaty, flushed form. “As long as you want.”  
  
Hannibal was going to give in to Will’s desires, one way or another. His heart was weak for Will. It had a soft spot, somewhere in there, a tender muscle. He was always open and needy for Will Graham. Still, Hannibal felt that delicious pooling sensation in his belly, a deep, hot feeling building up in his gut.  
  
His cock and balls were throbbing, untouched, and his body was strained with the tension of impending orgasm. Will kept fucking him, deep and personal, making sure to grip Hannibal’s wrists a bit tight; they both wanted marks in the morning. Hannibal had given Will marks during the foreplay, groping and biting, scratching up Will’s back nice and red. Now, it was Will’s turn.  
  
_“Will…”_ seemed like it was the only word he could say.  
  
Will’s thrusts were turning a little less coordinated, a little more jagged and desperate. His arms started trembling with the pressure of holding Hannibal’s wrists down, eyes scrunching shut to take in the feeling of his approaching climax. Hannibal gasped, eyes wide. A few stray tears kissed down his cheeks, his body overwhelmed by the sudden jump in endorphins. God, he was so fucking close…  
  
He watched Will’s body stutter, his own eyes glazing over before he came.  
  
Hannibal writhed and squirmed beneath his body, his cock gushing syrupy white release in a pearly geyser over his chest. A long, deep groan escaped his throat in the midst of his orgasms, body shaking, head pounding. Will struck his prostate on each damn thrust, spoiling Hannibal and making him come all over again, slicking their bellies with his wet release.  
  
Then, as he clenched down hard around Will, the young man couldn’t hold himself back. He gave, body arching and moaning out, spilling himself into Hannibal, filling up his pulsing hole. Hannibal felt Will’s come spurting inside him in wet, sticky strands, the milky fluid slicking his insides. He gasped, trying so hard for breath as he fought through his post-orgasm high.  
  
Panting and a sloppy mess, the two of them collapsed together, quivering and in pieces. Will was a flushed, trembling mess, with Hannibal’s legs tired and locked up around his waist. Lecter himself was exhausted, moist chest heaving in dry gulps of air, as he forced his body to give under Will’s.  
  
“Hannibal…” Will tried.  
  
“Yes.” he breathed, “Please, pull out, Will…”  
  
Will gently eased his softening member from Hannibal’s hole, his fresh come dribbling from his fucked-out entrance. His legs finally fell to the bed with a thump, tingling and sore, Hannibal groaning in discomfort.  
  
“Are you okay?”  
  
“Yes, I just…” Hannibal shook his head slowly. “If we do that again, we do it from behind, Will.”  
  
“I’m sorry.” Will murmured, but it wasn’t his fault. Hannibal’s legs just locked up after nearly an hour of being taut and stiff in the same position. Nothing to do with Will, really.  
  
Will grabbed some tissues from the nightstand, cleaning them up before their come could dry into their skin. He sighed heavily, as Will laid down beside him and snuggled him close. The younger man’s body was warm and spent, soft enough for him to lie against, to rest his head atop Will’s chest. Hannibal let his eyes slowly slide shut, licking his lips as he relived what happened in his mind.  
  
“So, was that… was that good?” Will asked shyly.  
  
“You exhaust me, Will.” he replied, “Yes, it was good.”  
  
Will seemed relieved. He draped his arms around him, Hannibal lying cradled to his chest. Will nuzzled along his hairline, kissing his forehead.  
  
“But if you _ever_ tell anyone of those noises, I will hurt you.”  
  
Will laughed, stroking Hannibal’s hair. “I’m sure you will.”

**Author's Note:**

> For 'A', who commented he/she wanted some bottom!Hannibal. :)
> 
> Hope you liked it, sweetie. <3


End file.
